Pai's Story
by Mistress Maraqua
Summary: When Pai is posessed with the spirit of lust, he kidnaps a 19 year old Zakuro. The spirit has its way with Zakuro. 'Nuff said. LemonFluff! One Shot Fic. ZakPai


Pai's Story

Mistress Maraqua: Greetings to all. I am Mistress Maraqua! I will be writing many stories so watch for my titles! Enjoy Chapter One! In case you couldn't guess, Pai tells this from his view.

I stood on the polyurethane floor of the spaceship. I could see a beautiful scene below me. It seemed like a dream, since it was 3 years after Deep Blue was defeated. A tan colored apartment with violet curtains was visible below me. With my sharp eyes, I could see an older version of the one called Zakuro Fujiwara. I heard footsteps behind me, but I thought nothing of it until I felt a prickly feeling wash over me. Kish had snuck up behind me and hit me with a strange laser.

"You're in for a surprise, big brother." Kish sneered.

"I will discover the machine's effects temporarily." I shot back.

'Whatever, Pai."

Kish casually placed his hands behind his head and walked off. I resumed my watch of the beautiful Fujiwara girl. She had just stepped out of her shower and her hail was dripping wet. Her violet hair was long and silky, her blue eyes seemed prettier, and even through her lilac towel, I could tell that she had… ….grown. Her body was smooth, curvy, and firm. No wonder she was what the Earth people called, a "model." Suddenly I heard a strange voice in my head,

"She's hot, isn't she?" The odd voice said.

"W…Who are you?"

"I'm the same thing that causes Kish to act like he does."

"You mean…you're the essence of…oh frick…"

I suddenly felt a strange urge to teleport down and capture the pretty 19-year old. She had now gotten dressed in a loose collar white Capri sleeve top that showed off her body, with tight navy blue jeans and high-heeled black sandals. She was also wearing the silver cross necklace that Kish had described when he met her in the abandoned church. I could no longer control the urge that the spirit was giving me and I vanished. Reappearing behind Zakuro, I wrapped my strong arms around her chest.

"Yeah, that's the ticket." The mental voice said.

"What the hell?" Zakuro screamed.

The spirit inside me made me relocate my hands, fondling Zakuro's basketball-sized breasts.

"What?" A sultry moan escaped Zakuro's pink glossed lips against her will.

With another whoosh, Zakuro and I teleported back to the ship, in my room to be exact. My room was unusually cold. The bed was messy. I had forgotten to make it in the rush that we were passing over Zakuro's apartment.

"Now what?" The spirit said.

The spirit made a strange cloud of smoke appear and float into Zakuro. She struggled for a minute or two, and then went limp.

I was shouting inside my head. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

The bizarre essence said, "Just a little chemical cloud. Believe me, you will be pleased with the results."

Against my will, I pushed Zakuro onto my bed gently, molesting her boobs on the way.

She must of gotten drunk…or something, because she was showing signs of what humans call "flirting", which is basically acting amorously without serious intentions. She winked, and then waggled her fingers at me with a cute lopsided grin.

The bristly feeling washed over me again, strongest as it could be. I leaned over the beautiful girl, supporting my weight on my knees and planting my hands by her head. The spirit then allowed me to read her thoughts.

"Aaahhhhhhh.. is…is he going to… do I want his dick in me? Yes…" Her eyes closed halfway and sparkled.

I leaned over farther still and kissed her softly. Still supporting myself on my knees, I stroked a hand through her smooth hair and slowly pulled off her shirt. Amazingly, she wasn't wearing a bra, and her huge breasts bounced out into the open. I trailed my tongue down to her candy-flavored nipples, sucking gently.

"Mmmmmm…." Zakuro sighed.

She started blowing gently into one of my ears. I felt a strange hardening feeling. Not in my stomach, lower. It was…it was…between my muscled legs. The pretty girl's wolf ears popped up and I felt her bushy tail brush against me. She squirmed with pleasure as her nipples hardened and stuck out like fat cigar butts. She reached up with her slender arms and pulled the drawstrings on my pants. I felt them fall off of me, revealing my hard member.

"May I have your friend now?" Zakuro asked politely.

"Sure."

I gradually took off her tight jeans. Her purple panties were damp with, what humans call, "cum". I dragged those off and licked the sweet cum from them.

"Are you ready, Okami-chan?" I said quietly.

"Not yet…your hands are pretty big. Use those on me first."

I noticed that she had a thin sheet of sweat on her voluptuous body. I sat her up had inserted two of my fingers into her waiting pussy. I slid my fingers up the warm, soft, wet surface and found a spongy spot. As soon as I reached it, Zakuro gasped in pleasure.

"Bingo" The spirit said.

My fingers rubbed faster against the area, which was now vibrating. Then they slid up farther to an unusually smooth area. Now Zakuro screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh god!" she cried in pleasure. "Ah! AAAHHHHH!"

She seemed to like it…. I felt warmth in my area. It had gotten bigger and harder. The weird voice moved down and down. Gave it a mind of its own.

"Now I am ready." Zakuro said, wanting to be fucked hard.

As I pulled out my fingers, they were coated in Zakuro's lilac-scented cum.

"All right…hehehe."

I sat up with my legs splayed on the bed. Zakuro stood on her knees and lowered herself onto my "cock" as Zakuro told me it was. I was breathing heavily as she bounced up and down sexily on my long dick. I reached for her yummy breasts and played with the nipples as they jiggled madly.

"Wah…uh…uh…uh!"

Zakuro took my hands and placed one on her warm boob and made me stick out one of my fingers. She told me what to do to while my little friend dove inside her again and again, I began to rub a finger across her clitoris very fast.

"Mmmmmm…that's perfect…oh…ah…I'm going…to…cum!" Zakuro sighed.

My little friend released a wave of lukewarm, sticky semen inside Zakuro's hot, moist pussy. But the spirit inside me wasn't done yet.

I asked the happy girl, "Are you very flexible?"

"Yeah…" She said.

"Then get ready for even more fun!"

Zakuro got the idea. She leaned over and wrapped her legs around my neck, giving me a clear shot at her pussy. She was down between my legs, sucking deliciously on my hard friend.

"Ah….here…I…come...again!"

I began licking as she came, swallowing almost a quart of her lilac cum. Her vagina was twitching madly. I tickled her with my tongue, enjoying the taste of her orgasm. My tongue shot out again and poured out saliva on her warm womanhood.

Later, after so much sweet sex, we both sprawled out on my bed, exhausted.

"We should do this again sometime." Zakuro said sweetly.

Right then, the spirit left me. I was aware of my surroundings.

"Yeah.." I said panting.

Somewhere else on the ship, Tart began hearing a strange voice….


End file.
